


Wataha

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animals, Children, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Post Mpreg, Wolf Derek, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Pack, Wolf Stiles, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Tekst betowała strzalka14, za co ogromnie jej dziękuję :*





	Wataha

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst betowała strzalka14, za co ogromnie jej dziękuję :*

Derek ziewnął szeroko, wyginając grzbiet i wyciągając przed siebie daleko przednie łapy. Otrzepał się jak na wilka przystało i mlasnął jeszcze odrobinę sennie. Dzień dopiero się budził do życia, zakradając się coraz śmielej jasnymi promieniami słońca wprost do ich jaskini. 

Alfa nabrał głębiej powietrza, wdychając znajomą woń ziemi i wilgoci, zmieszany zmieszaną z cudownym zapachem sfory. Odetchnął, wywieszając język, nie mogąc się pohamować przed szerokim, wilczym uśmiechem, który wykwitł na jego pysku, gdy spojrzał na swoją watahę. 

Swoją rodzinę. 

Rudawe refleksy w brązowo-szarej sierści Stilesa zdawały się lśnić w blasku poranka, wabiąc Dereka, zachęcając go do położenia się obok i wciśnięcia pyska wprost w miękkie futro na jego karku. Omega leżał zwinięty w precel, z głową schowaną pod puszystym ogonem, starając się w ten sposób odgrodzić od światła i zyskać jeszcze choć kilka minut błogiego snu. Spomiędzy ciepłego kokonu, który utworzył swoim ciałem Stiles, zaczęły dochodzić ciche odgłosy posapywania, a chwilę później cieniutki pisk, na którego dźwięk omega westchnął cierpiętniczo. Piski stały się coraz głośniejsze i ponaglające, zmuszając Stilesa do podniesienia ogona, co też omega uczynił niechętnie. Spomiędzy jego łap wygrzebała się chwiejnie dwójka szczeniąt, potykając się i przewracając przez długie kończyny rodzica. Stiles przewrócił oczami i pochylił się nad szczeniętami, pomagając im stanąć w miarę prosto.

Derek patrzył na ten uroczy obrazek, czując jak jego serce ściska się boleśnie, napełnione szczęściem, niemal nim rozsadzone. Zaskomlał cicho, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę Stilesa i dzieci, które zobaczywszy go, rzuciły się w jego stronę piszcząc i poszczekując radośnie. Omega tylko się uśmiechnął, układając pysk na łapach, nie spuszczając wzroku z niego i szczeniąt, które dopadły go, domagając się głośno by się z nimi pobawił. Derek musiał nawet w pewnym momencie upomnieć warknięciem Scotta, gdy ten zaczął gryźć jego łapę. Isaac, mniejsze z ich szczeniąt było tym spokojniejszym z dwójki i szybko straciło zainteresowanie siłową zabawą z nim i większym braciszkiem, wybierając zabawę ogonem Stilesa, który machał nim na boki, ku wielkiej uciesze malca.

Derek spojrzał znad rozpłaszczonego mu na pysku ze zmęczenia Scotta, na swoją omegę, napotykając wpatrzone w siebie błyszczące błękitem ślepia. Stiles obserwował go uważnie, a jego oczy zdawały się mięknąć i napełniać szczęściem z każdą mijającą sekundą. Derek nie potrzebował żadnych słów czy gestów ze strony Stilesa, by wiedzieć co ten czuł. Alfa doskonale to wiedział, ponieważ czuł to samo. Wypełniała go miłość, szczęście i duma z posiadania tak wspaniałych szczeniąt i omegi. Z posiadania tak wspaniałej watahy.


End file.
